User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blupdate 12.18.14
Welcome ladies and gents. Let's end off the year with one last Blupdate! Trust me it's got plenty of good stuff. Let's get started, shall we? King of the Chill King of the Chill ended a while back, but I intended to give the final four the pedastal they deserve via some official art. So here it is! The Queen of the Chill, Suri and her runner-ups! Dokuro's 2.0 design reveal too. You're welcome. Pokémon Legends With Timeleapt falling behind (not blaming 3K, he's a busy slag) Pokémon Legends has suffered the same fate. But don't worry! It'll definitely be starting February 2015. So prepare to follow the adventures of Kinno, White, Grey and Ebony in little over a month than a month! Here are some of the sitches they'll experience. *Our protagonist begin their adventure and the context of this universe is established. *Grey wonders whether to go for Gym Badges or Contest RIbbons and decides with the help of his friends. *After a shiny Poochyena (i think that's how it's spelt) appears the protagonists fight over who gets to catch it. *The protagonists visit a Pokémon Safari where they catch a lot of different Pokémon but they're revealed to be made up of mostly Ditto, one turns out to be shiny. *As we all know many breeds of Pokémon have different subspecies with different traits and occasionally, genetic differences! Well today here at (GENERIC NAME HERE) Farm we'll be holding a competition where six lucky winners will be able take home one of the six Pikachu variants from the six regions! *One of Grey's Pokémon gets Pokérus and Kinno tries to get it (not understanding how it works) so he doesn't have to go through the pain of battling Flannery, simply OHKO'ing her. Grey tries to make use of it while his Pokémon has/have it. Also renaming season 1 from League Challenge to Legends Awakened cause I get off to the TCG names. ooh...dragons exalted...holon phantoms...ex power keepers...yes... User/Character of the Month Due to lack of interest in it, User/Character of the Month are permanantly cancelled for now. Maybe if the wiki becomes more active in the future, but for now they aren't worth it nor are they working out. Crash Bandicoot: Adventures It's ready to set sail, so along with PokéLegends it will be starting in February 2015. Chillverse A new Chillverse 1.0b will be coming out, not today however. Due to recent illness as well as being a busy bee, it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Sorry! It'll be a Christmas special and I'll give you a small hint of what's going to be involved. *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *12/12/12 Yeah. I'm going there. Super Smash Bros. So Sakurai's confirmed they have no more DLC planned at the moment, that doesn't mean there won't ever be anything. As such for the Smash King Tournament, we'll be waiting for Mewtwo's release to see if Sakurai/HAL has anything else up their sleeve. While you wait however...allow me to show you something. This is a Smash King Scenario, written in the style of other such series as Timeleapt and NiYu. It follows the story of Bowser Jr. as he attempts to triumph over a rival team. It sets up the basic rules of the actual Smash King Tournament in context to better help people understand what it's all about. Check it out and see if you like it. I dunno, maybe if it's successful it'll become a series like the aforementioned Timeleapt and NiYu. You guys decide. By the way I had a vision a few years ago apparently. Before I was really into Smash, back when I was a little kid I'd have my mom print pictures of characters for me so I could cut them out and make fan boxart. Check out this one I made for Smash. Yikes. Scary huh? The only one on this box art not getting in to any extent is Crash. Poor fool. Forsaken by Activision... Oh and one more thing. This one is for you 3K. IN JANUARY 2015. I WILL BE JOINING Stay tuned!! Elsword WILL I JOIN ELSWORD?!?!?!one/1 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yes. Yes I will. AN EPIC THRILLING OF MASSIVE PROPORTIONS BLU MEETS ELSWORD. IN THEATRES JANUARY 2015 RATED PG-13 Special Announcement TIME FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT As per usual, I'll be folding for the week of Christmas, ocassionally checking in. But this time. You get a bonus. Check out Blu Daily every day that week for new info and the like. It'll just be a week, so it won't be that bad. One more thing before we go. Bonus Stage! It's been a great year with you guys, so I wanted to show off what I'm thankful for from you all as well as what I like about you. Let's begin! i haven't gotten a bj in a while so this should fix that *Boom for being a helpful friend whenever it came to editing things. Thanks *3K for writing Timeleapt, a truly great series as well as being really understanding *Zex for always making me laugh (and compelling me to tap FEA and being a great person to talk to when it's super cereal time) *Legion for always being there for me and being the true buttbuddy. Sorry Apallo. Demoted. :( *Apallo for trusting me and being there for group projects when no one else would (3k and legion do this too but stfu) *Thing for being overall and cool guy. Oh, and for talking about things I love with me more in depth like gaming and anime, *Zay for creating ZE. It really is one of my favorite projects to work on *Holly for being a source of reason (when she wasn't having a cursing fit) *Flame for thinking I was a good consultant for his characters/ideas. I really appreciate it *rio, ecruos and doom weren't around enough. sorry kiddos. gg. *lexi isn't really my friend but she earned me the name caiblu so she's cool *sorry to anyone i forgot i'm trash i'll add you swear Thanks for reading and I hope you're excited for Christmas! Category:Blog posts